regalgoblinsfandomcom-20200216-history
Dicing with Death Episode 057
Recap Frank Kershaow aka Cranky Fists wakes up after his first night shift at the brothel and goes down to the common room of the Weary Woodsman for breakfast. After walking around town for a while, Frank heads back to the brothel for his next shift. His shift is mostly uneventful, he breaks up one fight (and robs the man he knocks unconscious) and throws out an ill patron later on, and robs him as well. Frank then gets paid and heads back to his inn. Exp: 30 When Frank gets to the Weary Woodsman, there is a crowd outside, there is a dead body. Frank pushes himself inside and uses his ownership status to get inside. Inside are some guards. The dead man, Hanson looks like he was mauled by an animal. Clayton tells Frank that the Hanson walked in injured then fell over dead. The gate guard who was supposed to close the north gate fell asleep on the job and left the gate open overnight. Frank shouts at the gate guard, saying that Hanson would have went to the sleeping guard at the gate, not to the inn. Frank demands to know what really happened. The guard shrugs off the accusation, and calls Frank by his "Cranky" nickname, before ending the conversation. Frank heads outside and shouts for a huntsman to hunt down the animal attacker. A guard pushes Frank to the ground for causing a noise, but Frank then punches out the guard. Frank reveals to the crowd that the gate had been left open overnight and the guards aren't doing their jobs. The other guard comes up to Frank, and he punches him unconscious as well. Franks gives a kid in the crowd 2 gold to find him the best hunter in town. Frank searches both guards, trying to find clues, but doesn't find something suspicious. Frank begins to think he may have overreacted and the Hanson just hadn't seen the sleeping guard. One of the guards wakes up, and he flees the scene to get backup. Frank gives his money to Clayton to keep hold of in case he gets arrested and put in jail again. An hour later another guard arrives and a man in the brown robe, Prophet Darrell from DwD Ep 001, arrive to collect Hanson's body. Frank hides his brass knuckles in his back pocket. The guard strips the Hanson naked as the Prophet Darrell watches. There is talk of using fire to cleanse and of carrying the body naked though the streets, an unheard of custom to Frank. Frank tries to cover the Hanson with a cloak, but gets kicked to the ground. Frank tries to punch Prophet Darrell, but Darrell dodges and Franks falls over outside. Prophet Darrell then starts preaching to the crowd, claiming that Frank is the one who murdered Hanson, and they need fire and silver to purify him. Darrell punches the Prophet as the crowd turns on him. The crowd swarm Frank as he throws them of him over and over. Frank manages to get back inside Weary Woodsman. Frank fights the crowd back but they swarm into the inn as well. Trouble follows him outside of Wodheim, as his actions get drastic and complicate things further before trying to get back to "his" room and solve his problems. Category:Dicing with Death Episodes